


adventures of angry bird ft. turnip boy and some others

by cliffisaweeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, hyakuzawa is just there, just first years being weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffisaweeb/pseuds/cliffisaweeb
Summary: “Hey, Goshiki! Let me exchange numbers with you!”Goshiki turned, his expression deadpan but with a hint of enthusiasm at making new friends. “Sure.”“Thanks! Kunimi, Tsukki, give me yours too!” Koganegawa’s bright smile flashed toward the two, whose faces scrunched up in disgust.“Do I have to?” They both groaned out loud.In the end, not only did Koganegawa gain the numbers of Kunimi and Tsukki, but also the rest of the first years he made friends with during the training camp.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	adventures of angry bird ft. turnip boy and some others

**December 20th**

**_Koganegawa Kanji has added Hinata Shoyo, Goshiki Tsutomu, Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutaro, Tsukishima Kei, and Hyakuzawa Yuudai to a group chat._ **

**_Say hi!_ **

**3:14 pm**

**Koganegawa:** HI EVERYONE

 **Hinata:** KOGANE!!! YOU MADE THE GROUP CHAT YAY

 **Koganegawa:** HI HINATA!!!!

 **Hinata:** HI KOGANE!!!

_[cut for length]_

**9:56 pm**

**Kindaichi:** uhhhh

 **Kindaichi:** hi?

 **Kunimi:** can i leave

 **Koganegawa:** nope!!

 **Kunimi:** …

 **Kunimi:** please?

 **Koganegawa:** sorry nope :(

 **Kunimi:** ughhhh

 **Kunimi:** but I asked nicely

 **Hinata:** you cant escape!!

 **Kunimi:** guess which group chat im muting immediately then

 **Hinata:** that’s mean kunimi :(((

 **Tsukishima:** good suffer

 **Hinata:** WHY DO YOU COME ON NOW OF ALL TIMES

 **Tsukishima:** cause im just drawn to pain ig

 **Hinata:** YOURE SO MEAN TO ME SKSKSKSKS

 **Hinata:** IM TELLING SUGA SAN!!!

 **Tsukishima:** you talk big for someone who still key spams lmao

 **Tsukishima:** or should i say you talk small

 **Kunimi:** lol nice one

 **Hinata:**!!!!!

 **Hinata:** I THUOGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE KUNIMI SAN D:

 **Tsukishima:** thought*

 **Hinata:** OH SHUT UP

**10:25 pm**

**Hinata:** WAIT DONT ACTUALLY PLZ

 **Hinata:** ILL CALL YAMAGUCHI

**11:39 pm**

**Hinata:** TSUKKI CAN YOU COME BACK I DIDNT MEAN TO TELL YOU TO SHUT UP IM SORRY

 **Tsukishima:** don’t call me tsukki

 **Koganegawa:** WHY NOT TSUKKI

 **Hinata:** SHHHH ITS BECAUSE ONLY YAMAGUCHI CAN CALL HIM THAT KOGANE

 **Koganegawa:** WAIT REALLY?????

 **Tsukishima:** stfu

 **Hinata:** YOUR NOT DENYING IT THO

 **Koganegawa:** YEAH TSUKKI WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO THAT

 **Tsukishima:** you’re*

 **Hinata:** UGHHH SHUT UP FOR REAL THIS TIME

 **Tsukishima:** ok bye

 **Hinata:** SHOOT SORRY DONT LEAVE ME PLZ

 **Hinata:** IM SORRY TSUKISHIMA SAN I DIDNT MEAN IT AT ALL

 **Koganegawa:** HINATA I DONT THINK HES COMING BACK :C

 **Hinata:** NOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Koganegawa:** IM SORRYYYY

 **Hinata:** ITS OKAY ITS NOT UR FAULT

 **Hinata:** I SHOULD GO TO SLEEP NOW THO GOOD NIGHT!!

 **Koganegawa:** GN HINATA!!!!!!

**December 21st**

**3:32 am**

**Kunimi:** ah finally, my moment to shine

 **Kindaichi:** kunimi what the fuck

 **Kunimi:** do not mind me, for i am simply questioning the meaning of our collective existence

 **Kindaichi:** is everything all right

 **Kunimi:** yep, fine and dandy <3

 **Kindaichi:** …

 **Kindaichi:** im going to bed.

 **Kindaichi:** gn

 **Kunimi:** gn

**5:13 am**

**Hinata:** GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!!!

 **Hinata:** IM SO EXCITED TO GO TO PRACTICE AND PLAY VOLLEYBALL WITH KAGEYAMA!!!

 **Kunimi:** nghhhh

 **Tsukishima:** shut

 **Koganegawa:** YOU GUYS NEED MORE ENERGY IN MY OPINION

 **Hinata:** YEAH

 **Hinata:** WAKE UP!!! WE HAVE PRACTICE SOON YOU GUYS

 **Tsukishima:** shut

 **Hinata:** AT LEAST FINISH THE INSULT TSUKKI

 **Tsukishima:** don’t feel like it

 **Hinata:** URG IM GONNA GO BIKE TO SCHOOL NOW SEE YA

**9:27 am**

**Kunimi:** good morning fellas

 **Kunimi:** time to go to school

 **Koganegawa:** don’t you have morning practice kunimi????

 **Kunimi:** its monday

 **Kunimi:** we have mondays off

 **Hinata:** thats such a waste of practice time tho!!!!

 **Kunimi:** meh

 **Kindaichi:** kunimi where are you youre gonna be late for school if you don’t hurry up

 **Kunimi:** coming mom

 **Kindaichi:** IM NOT YOUR MOM

 **Kunimi:** whatever you say mom

 **Hinata:** suga san always tells me to make sure i get a good rest so i dont oversleep and be late for practice!!!

 **Koganegawa:** YEAH MONIWA SAN DOES THE SAME TOO!!

 **Kunimi:** you see proof that you act like a mom

 **Kindaichi:** how is that even proof…

 **Kunimi:** suga san and moniwa san are the team moms of karasuno and dateko, therefore you are a mom

 **Kindaichi:** just get outside or we’re both gonna be late

 **Kunimi:** fine

 **Kunimi:** mom

 **Kindaichi:** i actually hate you

 **Hinata:** KINDAICHI SAN THATS NOT A NICE THING TO SAY

 **Kindaichi:** no regrets

 **Kindaichi:** get your ass out here now or i’ll break the door down

 **Koganegawa:** THE BELL JUST RUNG AHHHHH

 **Kindaichi:** YOU SEE THIS IS WHAT I TOLD YOU NOW WE’RE BOTH LATE

 **Kunimi:** suck it turnip boy

**12:16 pm**

**Goshiki:** what happened here??

 **Hyakuzawa:** no idea. just stick with it ig

 **Goshiki:** oh okay （・∩・）

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please leave a kudos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
